


The Asset and April Fools

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Pay back is sweet, Things go a bit too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Steve hated April Fools day for many reasons, mainly because the avengers took things too far, but now with Bucky around, things get a little troublesome.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	The Asset and April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late because it was a last minute thought. So forgive me that's its rushed. Thanks to wthda08 on wattpad for helping me.

Steve hated April Fools, he was always the one to pick on. He knew he was gullible, that's one thing that never changed about him. But the other avengers always picked on him. Two years ago, they made him believe that he was getting evicted from his apartment. He had nearly everything packed when his landlord told he was fooled.

Ever since that incident, Steve decided to stay away from everyone to prevent something like that happening, but now with Bucky living with him. He had an exposed weakness. And he was hoping the avengers would avoid bothering him this year.

When he woke up, Steve immediately felt something was wrong. Usually, he could feel body heat on his back. But today, his back was cold. He turned over and saw Bucky was gone. Harley was still on her bed, but she looked a little uneasy.

"Bucky?" He got out of bed and looked everywhere in the bedroom. He wasn't under the bed or in the closet. Steve left the bedroom, he searched the bathroom, laundry closet and sensory room. He wasn't there.

"Bucky, where are you?" Steve searched all the cabinets. Bucky wasn't there.

"Jarvis, where's Bucky?"

" _May I suggest looking outside_."

"Outside? Why would he be outside, he can't get out without permission?" Before Jarvis could respond. Steve went outside, the balcony wasn't big but he still couldn't find Bucky.

"Oh no." Steve started to go inside then something latched onto his back.

"BOO!" Yelled Bucky. Steve nearly threw him on the ground, but stopped himself.

"Where did you come from?" Said Steve trying to slow his heartbeat. Bucky pointed to a towel that he had overlooked.

"Okay. Please don't do that again. You scared me." Steve took him inside and held him for a few minutes.

"How did you get out?"

"Out." Bucky pointed up to the ceiling which meant Jarvis let him out. 

Steve sighed and decided to have a firm talk with Jarvis and Tony later today. 

After a while, Bucky squirmed out Steve's grip and went to play with his toys. Steve was still trying to get over what happened. Anything could have happened if Bucky had been out longer. It was cold today and Bucky didn't have on a long sleeve shirt or joggers. Steve put his head in his hands and tried to forget about the last few minutes.

Then he suddenly remembered, it's Wednesday. A school day. Bucky needed to go, but Steve wasn't sure if he was ready to let Bucky out of his site today. So he called Ms. Lisa and told her Bucky wanted a cuddle day. It wasn't a lie, really, but he might need it. Well, Steve did.

After breakfast and walking Harley, Bucky was sitting by the elevator with his book bag expecting to go to school even though he was still in his pajamas.

"Oh, pal I told Ms. Lisa you need a cuddle day, so we get to stay in for today."

"Cuddle?"

"Yeah, can I get a hug?" Bucky put down his bag and went to Steve and cuddled him. "Thank you." Steve hugged him then laid down on the couch. Bucky was slowly falling asleep and Steve was getting tired too. He didn't want to sleep, but Bucky was comfortable laying against him and it made him tired. Maybe he could just get a few minutes in. Soon his eyes closed.

When he woke up again, Bucky was gone again but this time was Harley was gone too. Steve smiled then looked outside, Bucky wasn't there; not even under the towel. He went inside and checked the cabinets. He wasn't there. Steve frowned a little, feeling the panic start creeping back in. He checked everything in the bathroom and everything in the laundry closet and sensory room. He wasn't there. Steve silently prayed that Bucky was in the bedroom. He checked everywhere. Nothing.

"Jarvis, where is he?"

" _I do not know, Captain_."

"Don't lie to me, you have to know."

" _I do not_." Steve started to shake with fear then ran downstairs to the main room. Nobody was here. He went to everyone's floor, nobody. Then he went to the lab, no Bucky. Then he went to Tony's garage, no Bucky.

"No, no, no." Steve went to the playroom where Bucky's swing was, he wasn't there. Then he went to the gym and pool area. Nobody was here.

"BUCKY!" Steve ran back upstairs. He searched everything again. Nothing and no one was here. Steve went to his floor and collapsed on the floor. He was shaking with fear and anger. He was so angry at himself for letting this be the second time Bucky go missing. He felt as if he failed Bucky again, he just wanted protect Bucky and he couldn't even do that. He failed him as a friend and as a father.

Then he heard the elevator open.

"Daddy." Steve looked up then Bucky tackled him in a hug. Steve hugged him tightly and gripped his shirt.

"Steve, are you alright?" Asked Sam. Steve didn't notice he, Tony and Nat were here.

"Where were you guys?"

"We, uh, took Bucky." Said Nat. Steve frowned then got up.

"You took Bucky from me while I was asleep and didn't bother to tell me?"

"Dude, it's April Fools day. You don't tell someone that they're going to prank you." Said Tony with a smirk.

"You took him without letting me know, do you know the amount of things that could have gone wrong?" Steve nearly yelled.

"April Fools." Tony said.

"I don't give a rat's butt if it's April Fools day, you don't take him without letting me know. Do you know how worried I was?"

"Yes and clearly having a panic attack. Jarvis told us and we brought him right back." Said Nat.

"I can't believe you guys. You think this is funny when you know I don't handle him being gone well."

"Steve-" Said Sam.

"No, just go away." Steve took Bucky and Harley to the bedroom and locked the door. As much as the others loved pranks, Steve couldn't handle something of this level. Playing little pranks is one thing, playing with his heart was something he never took lightly.

After a few hours. Steve calmed down enough to think rationally. Bucky was on his tablet but he would occasionally look back at Steve to make sure he was okay. Then he laid on Steve's chest and stared at him.

"Okay?"

"Not really, Buck."

"Sad?"

"More like scared." Bucky frowned at him. "This morning when I woke up and you were gone, it scared me. But earlier when you weren't here and nobody was here. I got really scared that something happened to you."

"Bucky, okay."

"I know just next time someone wants to take you, make sure they have my permission."

"Snack?"

"We can go get a snack." Steve picked him up and went in the kitchen, surprisingly Tony, Sam and Nat were still here.

"Why are you guys still here?"

"To apologize. We went too far this time. We shouldn't have taken him without permission." Said Nat.

"But why? Why take him as a prank?"

"We, mainly I, thought that since you and Bucky are so close we wanted to scare you with something related to him. Clearly that was a mistake." Explained Tony.

"Clearly." Steve gave a cup of applesauce to Bucky.

"We didn't realize you would have a panic attack." Said Tony.

"What did you think I was going to do? Smile and laugh? He's my life and you think it's funny to play with that."

"We won't do it again, promise." Said Nat.

"Thank you."

"But you gotta admit, it was a little funny." Said Tony.

"Nothing about that will be funny, Stark." Steve wanted to hit Tony for saying that, but that wasn't necessary. "How did he get out this morning?"

"Oh, I asked Jarvis to let the door open when Bucky open, but he would have said something if he was getting too close to the edge." Steve looked like he wanted to murder Tony in that very spot.

"Hey Stark, why don't you go play with your suits?" Asked Nat.

"Fine." Tony left. Sam and Nat laughed then turned on the tv.

"What's going on?" Asked Steve.

"Come watch. Hey Jarvis, pull up surveillance from the garage." Said Nat.

" _Of course, Ms. Romanoff_." The tv turned onto a surveillance video of Tony's garage. Steve looked at the tv. Soon Tony arrived in the garage, grumbling to himself about something. Then he pressed a button that opened to doors to the suits. Suddenly he dropped the remote.

"WHAT THE-" Jarvis cut the audio before he could get the rest out. Apparently, someone had painted Tony's suits bright pink.

"Did you guys do that?" Asked Steve.

"Yep, dude, we knew taking Bucky was a bad idea so we had to teach Stark a little lesson. I say this is about even." Said Sam. Steve smiled then laughed. It was pretty funny, even though Tony wasn't happy. But it was good to get even, even though he didn't have a part in it. 

"Boo." Said Bucky sneaking up on Steve.

"It's not Halloween. But God prepare me for the day you learn how to prank, you're going to be the death of me."

"Boo." Said Bucky pointing to an angry Tony scrubbing the paint off his suits. It was still a little funny.

"April Fools may not be so bad after all."


End file.
